Duff Killigan
Duff Killigan is an antagonist from Kim Possible. He is an irate Scotsman who is normally seen dressed in a traditional kilt and tam. His weapon of choice is a set of golf clubs and exploding golf balls. By his own accounts he is the "World's Deadliest Golfer". Since his first appearance he has shifted into a mercenary role, stealing technology or kidnapping people for the highest bidder. Killigan debuted in "Number One". He returned mid-way through the first season, and had a number of cameo roles during Seasons 2 and 3, including all three installments of the feature-length episode A Sitch in Time. He's also a boss in the video game Drakken's Demise. Physical Appearance Duff Killigan is a Scottish man who wears a green and red tartan kilt, which is a type of skirt commonly found in Scotland and sometimes Ireland, although the tartan pattern makes it the former. He wears a purple shirt with the kilt and has a white sporran pouch with a blue rhinestone clasp for holding items. He also wears a green tam hat. He has a darker reddish hue of hair has a full beard and no mustache. He has a dark eye color; either dark green, hazel, brown, or a mix of brown and hazel. Personality He has a boisterous and brusque personality. In spite of this, he, Shego, and Dr. Drakken still displayed shock over Kim Possible lying to her parents. Abilities Golfing Skills: Duff Killigan's combat style combines his love of golf with explosives in a surprisingly effective manner. He possesses a speedy and highly accurate golf swing, which he uses to launch exploding golf balls at unsuspecting opponents. He has also wielded two golf clubs as direct weapons themselves, an idea inspired by Kim Possible during their first encounter. Weapons *Set of golf clubs *Exploding golf balls, at least one of which doesn't explode until after spinning towards the opponent. *Tartan-themed non-rigid airship, equipped with self-destruct mechanism *Castle on private island, armed with security system Biography History Killigan was once a professional golfer, but he turned to a life of crime after being banned from every golf course in the world, including mini golf, for excessive displays of temper. Killigan first encountered Team Possible after he kidnapped former weapons researcher Professor Sylvan Green. His plan was to use Green's more current research on rapid grass growing to convert the world into a giant golfing green, starting with Japan, the first country to ban him from golf. Kim defeated him by using super fertilizer on dandelion seeds and encasing Killigan in them. Killigan next appeared attempting to sell a stolen, experimental cybertronic battle suit, dubbed the Centurion Project, to Dr. Drakken. Kim interrupted the sale, which resulted in Killigan both losing the battle suit and failing to get the money that Drakken had promised him. Killigan then kidnapped Ron Stoppable in hopes of forcing her to surrender the Centurion Project, unaware that it had temporarily bonded to her. Aided by the battle suit, Kim defeated Killigan, Drakken, and Shego, and the three villains were arrested. Killigan, Shego, and Monkey Fist each attempted to steal a valuable microchip that was accidentally swallowed by Rufus. They failed, due largely to heated competition among themselves, and Kim's interference. Killigan was briefly visible during Señor Senior, Junior's prison dance routine. Due to Shego being sick with a cold, Killigan joined forces with Drakken. While they argued over terms, Ron managed to recover the stolen Ray-X from them. When Drakken also fell ill, Killigan hired temporary lackey Hank Perkins as his sidekick, and they re-stole Ray-X. Killigan then caught a cold, which left Perkins to run things. Ron and Rufus snuck into Killigan's castle looking for a library book that Ron had lost on a previous mission. They interrupted Killigan's lunch of haggis, and he forced them to join him, much to their disgust. Killigan made only brief appearances in Kim's Senior year. He was one of several villains interested in buying HenchCo's molecular transducer, and joined the rest in pursuing Kim once she stole it. Shortly before Kim's homecoming, Killigan kidnapped computer programmer Ricky Rotiffle. Killigan was quickly captured and handed over to Global Justice. Kim and Ron investigated Killigan shortly before their graduation, suspecting him of a vandalism spree of various golf courses. As it turned out, he himself was a victim of the same, and had installed a new security system on his island for that very reason. Appearances Kim Possible Killigan was once a professional golfer, but he turned to a life of crime after being banned from every golf course in the world (even mini golf) for excessive displays of temper. Kim first encountered Killigan in Number One, after Global Justice called her in to help solve the case of missing weapons researchers Professor Sylvan Green. GJ feared that Professor Green was being held by because of his work on missile defense systems, but fragments of one of Killigan's exploding golf balls, and traces of chemicals used in an experimental fertilizer, eventually lead Kim to Killigan, who was plotting to use Green's research on rapid grass growing to convert the world into a giant golfing green, starting with Japan, the first country to ban him. Killigan was next encountered during October 31st, when he attempted to sell an experimental cybertronic battle suit (dubbed The Centurion Project) to Dr. Drakken. Kim interrupted the sale, resulting in Killigan both losing the battle suit and failing to get the money that Drakken had promised him. Killigan then kidnapped Ron in the hope that he could get to Kim through him. Killigan's third appearance was during Season 2 in "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting"; When he was one of a cavalcade of regular villains who tried to steal a secret microchip that Rufus had accidentally ingested. During A Sitch in Time (screened as part of Season 2), Killigan joined forces with fellow recurring villains Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Shego. Between them, the four villains stole the components needed to make up the Tempus Simia or Time Monkey, before using it to travel through time in an effort to attack Kim during vulnerable moments of her life. Killigan was apparently captured at the end of part two of A Sitch in Time, but he reappeared during the finale of part three, albeit in a slightly different form. Killigan made his fifth appearance (and his third staring alongside Drakken) in "Sick Day"; when Drakken called him in as a replacement for Shego, after she came came down with the flu. He was later visible during Senior Senior Jr's dance routine at the end of "Oh Boyz", though he played no part in the episode itself. Killigan made only a cameo appearance during Season 3, when he appeared in a brief scene between Ron and himself during the half length episode "Overdue". The episode implied that Kim and Killigan had mixed it up at least once outside of an episode prior to that time, though no details were given. In Season 4 he never had his own episodes, only cameoing in "Grande Size Me", "Homecoming Upset", and "Graduation". Disney Parks Duff Killigan is one of several villains of the Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure. Relationships Family ''"Gram"'' Killigan Killigan briefly referred to his Gram Killigan and her haggis recipe, which he still made for himself on occasion. He apparently held her in such high regard that in his castle, it was his ironclad tradition that no one refused to eat the haggis once it was prepared. Rivals While Duff Killigan generally preferred to work alone, on occasion he did agree to temporary partnerships or assistance. In particular, he worked with Dr. Drakken and Shego more than anyone else, either attempting to sell them stolen technology, or putting aside personal differences long enough to achieve a mutually beneficial goal. Killigan did not actually seem to like either one, because while he did find Drakken's bumbling to be amusing, they were rivals first and foremost, and consequently found themselves in pursuit of the same technology at times. Trivia *Duff is ambidextrous, he uses both his left and right hand. *Duff is the only recurring villain who never use simple nameless henchmen. *Despite being one of the most recurring villains of the franchise, Killigan has only ever had one episode to himself. All of his other appearances were in episodes where he starred alongside other villains. *He's also a boss in the video game Kim Possible: Drakken's Demise. *Duff is one of the few villains that does not have henchmen. *Killigan was the last person seen to become sick in "Sick Day". *Killigan is the second villain to enter the Possible House. *Killigan's powers may be based on DC supervillain Sportsmaster. *While Duff doesn't appear in the live action film, he is mentioned by Drakken as one of the villains with a "Villainstagram" picture of a lair that is cooler than his. Gallery Category:Males Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Villains Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Mercenaries Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Athletes Category:Disney characters Category:Time travelers Category:Robots Category:Transformed characters Category:Kids Category:Neutral characters